


Always come back for me

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [8]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: O destino é implacável, e não negocia. E apesar não ficarmos, como as estrelas, sempre parados no mesmo lugar, ainda podemos sempre nos encontrar de novo. Como seria a vida de Amália e Afonso se vivessem na nossa era? Nessa one shot vamos acompanhar um dia de Afonsália vivendo no futuro, bem onde estamos.
Relationships: Amália Giordano de Monferrato & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	Always come back for me

**Author's Note:**

> A última foto do capítulo foi tirada pelo fotógrafo Arthur Rosa, e está disponível no pinterest. Achei que ilustra bem essa one shot. E a foto de capa é uma foto oficial da novela, cujo fotógrafo foi Artur Meninea.
> 
> Essa one foi sugestão de Letícia (@centralruybarbosa) no twitter. Eu não costumo fazer muitas releituras de histórias medievais como se fossem contemporâneas, mas espero que a one tenha ficado legal.
> 
> Boa leitura! =D
> 
> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Afonso acordou com uma mão carinhosa afagando seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e sorriu para Amália.

\- Bom dia, minha rainha - falou baixinho antes dela sorrir e beijá-lo.

\- Bom dia, meu amor.

\- Que horas são?

\- Eu acho que sete e meia...

Ele olhou para as cortinas do quarto de hotel, que escondiam a visão da praia. O sol parecia bom. Logo iriam para lá mais uma vez. E enquanto a viagem para comemorar o aniversário de casamento durasse.

\- Vamos chamá-lo de Davi - Amália falou de repente.

Afonso riu graciosamente, e ela riu junto.

\- Meu amor, são só três meses. Ainda não sabemos. E de onde veio esse nome?

\- Eu tive um sonho lindo. Era um menino, ruivo. Tinha os olhos azuis dos meus pais. Mas era tão parecido com você. Ele tinha acabado de chegar. Você e mamãe estavam lá. E nós o chamamos assim. Parecia tão real quanto nós conversando aqui agora.

\- Onde nós estávamos?

\- Em um castelo.

\- O castelo... – ele sorriu – Então tínhamos um príncipe – disse ao abraçá-la e ouvi-la rir quando os dois se sentaram.

\- O primeiro deles.

Ele não aguentava quando ela o pegava desprevenido com palavras tão doces, e teve que beijá-la, tão intensamente quanto da primeira vez, poucos dias depois de terem se conhecido há bem mais de um ano. Sua mão acariciou a barriga de três meses por cima do tecido da camisola e sentiu a mão de Amália se entrelaçar com a sua. Não era muito evidente ainda, mas já o emocionava.

******

Afonso sentou ao lado dela na areia e lhe entregou a garrafa de água que tinha ido buscar. Ela bebeu tranquilamente enquanto observavam a água azul clara do mar e as várias pessoas em volta.

\- Tem mais coisa pra você saber hoje.

\- Do sonho?

\- Não. Da mais linda realidade – ela abriu um sorriso radiante – Levi ligou quando você saiu.

\- Então era ele – Afonso sorriu com a menção do filho adotivo, o menino tinha se apegado muito a eles quando perdera a mãe anos atrás, então o adotaram.

\- Disse que tem saudades. E contei o sonho pra ele. Perguntei o que achava do nome do bebê – ela parou para suspirar e rir, seus olhos estavam brilhando – E ele disse "é bonito, mãe".

Afonso primeiro ficou surpreso, então riu com ela e a beijou.

— Me parece que até ele ficou surpreso com o que disse, mas disse. Não falou nada por um tempo, mas eu disse que ele pode me chamar assim se quiser. Então perguntou “onde está meu pai”.

Afonso riu de alegria outra vez. Levi não os tinha chamado assim até hoje. Nunca o pressionaram a nada e deixaram claro que ele poderia chamá-los como quisesse, mas isso era maravilhoso.

— Então o que você me diz de levar o irmãozinho dele pra aproveitar o mar enquanto a maré está baixa? – Perguntou, repetindo o gesto de acariciar a barriga dela, agora com a pele exposta pelo biquíni azul turquesa que ela usava.

Afonso a beijou e ela sorriu enquanto o retribuía, sentindo-se incrivelmente feliz. E o mesmo contava para ele, especialmente porque sabia que alguns interessados que estavam hora ou outra olhando para ela desde que haviam chegado tinham perdido qualquer esperança agora, principalmente se prestassem atenção nas alianças douradas que os dois usavam. Mas como Afonso podia culpá-los? Aqueles cabelos ruivos, os olhos esverdeados e aquelas sardas eram a coisa mais linda que já vira em sua vida.

— E se esses sonhos forem de outra vida? – Ela perguntou baixinho, sua testa unida com a dele e sua mão afagando o rosto do marido.

Desde antes de se conheceram os dois tinham sonhos similares ao dela mais cedo. Isso tinha sido uma das coisas que os aproximou, ainda mais quando começaram a aparecer juntos nos sonhos, como se tivessem realmente vivido juntos séculos atrás. Às vezes pareciam pesadelos, mas ainda estavam juntos. Os cabelos negros de Afonso eram sempre mais compridos nos sonhos, e ela o achava lindo de qualquer jeito.

— Não sei... Mas se existirem outras eu quero continuar passando todas com você.

— Eu também... Mas já que nessa temos o mar bem diante de nós, vamos aproveitar – falou já o puxando para se levantarem.

A maré ainda estava baixa e praticamente não havia ondas, o mar ficaria assim até parte da tarde. Os dois riam enquanto caminhavam para dentro da água, atirando água um no outro e imaginando como aquilo seria ainda mais divertido no dia em que pudessem vir com seus filhos. Os dois sentaram na areia submersa, ficando com a água do mar até pouco acima da cintura, a água estava morna ali. Sentiram as ondas leves passarem por eles, tão suavemente que qualquer pessoa relaxaria com a sensação.

— Eles nunca vão ser tão sortudos como você.

— O que? – Afonso perguntou com um risinho.

— Sou observadora. E eu te amo. Especialmente por ser tão protetor.

— Você é linda – ele respondeu, beijando seu pescoço.

Ela sorriu e estendeu uma das mãos para trás para afagar os cabelos dele, depois virando-se para ele para beijar seu rosto. Às vezes alguns pequenos peixes passavam nadando rápido perto deles e por entre as outras pessoas e as crianças que corriam e pulavam dentro da água, como se estivessem curiosos com a presença dos humanos. A praia tinha um número moderado de pessoas, o sol ainda não estava tão forte, e as ondas muito leves, que, segundo o médico, eram as condições mais tranquilas e seguras para Amália no momento.

— Que bom que eu te encontrei – Amália disse suavemente – Qualquer lugar parece mais bonito com você.

— Penso da mesma forma.

******

Os dois estavam caminhando de mãos dadas e bem agasalhados pela areia à noite. Ainda eram sete horas, algumas poucas pessoas faziam o mesmo, e havia até uma barraca de acampamento montada por alguém ali. Alguns estabelecimentos comerciais próximos continuavam abertos, e agora a maré estava alta e mais revolta, fazendo todos se manterem à distância segura da água. O som das ondas era confortante. As estrelas vistas de um campo aberto, especialmente de praias, eram uma das coisas mais deslumbrantes que já tinham presenciado. Pareciam brilhar muito mais e ter um número muito maior do que na cidade.

— Imagina se cada uma dessas estrelas já tiver caído de algum lugar no céu tempos atrás, se cada uma delas representar o sonho de alguém – Amália falou enquanto Afonso a abraçava pelas costas.

— Então o nosso também está entre elas, em algum lugar.

Os dois sorriram, lembrando-se da estrela cadente que viram juntos do jardim da casa de Amália pouco tempo depois de se conhecerem.

— E talvez por isso brilhem tanto. Quando os sonhos são muito fortes e sinceros, servem como luz pra nos guiar – Afonso tornou a falar.

— E qual é a sua luz? – Ela brincou com ele, sabendo qual seria a resposta.

O moreno riu baixinho e entrelaçou as mãos com as dela.

— Minha luz é tão linda quanto a luz das estrelas, mas ela brilha como se fosse o sol, e me fascina como a lua, não importando em que fase está. E logo ela vai trazer ainda mais luz pras vidas de todos nós – ele falou acariciando a barriga da esposa.

Os olhos verdes marejaram e ela se virou para ele com um sorriso, puxando-o para um beijo.

— A minha é uma luz que faz todas as estrelas, a lua e até o sol brilharem muito mais a cada dia – Amália respondeu.

Ele brincou o colar que ela nunca tirava por um instante, e acariciou seu rosto.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também – a ruiva respondeu antes dele unir seus lábios mais uma vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços


End file.
